To Love A Rose
by EmmaMoons
Summary: May was just a normal city teenager. That is, until her mother and brother caught an unknown flu and her father lost his job. Now, she's off to the big city in hope to support her family back home. What if she finds love within Rose CO. Heir Drew?


Chapter 1. May

Disclaimer, I do not own.

* * *

><p>Home is where the heart is, and this saying is especially true to one teenage girl. May Maples was just an ordinary teenage girl, living an ordinary teenage life out in a small city call Petalburg. She had a small, but loveable, family with a lovely homemaker mother, a talented gym leader father, Norman, and a little twerpish brother, Max.<p>

However her life suddenly turned for the worst when her mother caught a deadly flu. It didn't help that trainers were slowly starting to deplete from their city. Not even a year later and they all suddenly stopped coming completely to their region. And without any trainer, it meant no money for their city, let alone their family. Her father was unable to obtain enough money for medicine, and everywhere where else people were having trouble making ends meat. Her mother seemed to be getting worse by the days and her brother Max was starting show some symptoms.

"Dad," May said, watching her father at a distance. He looked so desperate kneeling beside his and her mother's bed. It took a while until May was finally able to admit to herself that she may lose her mother and brother. "What can I still do." It was clear that Norman hadn't heard her. Sighing he kissed one of her knuckles, his eyes were empty of any light, while he clutched onto his wife's hands. Max was coughing in the room across the hall. Walking toward his room May clutched onto the silver door knob as she watched the candle flame flicker to and fro every time he coughed.

And that's when she made her decision.

* * *

><p>On a dark moonless night, May, threw all her clothes and savings into a duffel bag. She picked up the first blank paper she saw and began to compose a rush letter in her childish hand writing.<p>

Dear Mom,dad,and Max,

I'll be gone for a while, but don't worry; I'll send you a letter when I get to wherever I go. Just don't worry, I have everything handled.

I love you,

May

and with that she took off, out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Walking out side she spotted her father's old abandon gym. "Maybe just a peek." she said to herself. Wanting to say goodbye to the place that held so many happy memories for her. Quickly darting off to the giant building May ran her hand across the boarded up doors. "So sad" she whisper.<p>

A snap was heard from behind her as May turned around. "May?" came a small cough. "where are you going."

"Max! What are you doing out here!" her sisterly instinct kicked in. "get back into the house now! Before you get even more sick."  
>the blue haired boy rolled his eyes "speak for yourself. Your out here and Dad doesn't need another sick person to worry about."<p>

"In!"

"No!"

"Fine!" she tries to help,but no, her brother has to stop every good deed. "Fine, I'm going to get money for us." the pajama clad boy's eyes widen. "are you." he paused. "Stealing?"

"what! No!" she shouted back incredibly. Her hand automatically smacking herself in the face. Her parents were still sleeping in the house. Max was bad enough, but what would happen when his father came out and saw her.

"then what?" his arms folded over his heaving chest. "I'm going to travel east and find a job. Then I'll send you guys money and when all of you are better, I'll come back."

"May,"

he was going to congratulate her on being such a wonderful and thoughtful sister. "You are an idiot."

stumbling back a little, she looked back to the short one. "what! If only I could hit you!"

she couldn't believe her ears. She was expecting a thank you, not- not, well this! "well you are!"

"whatever," adjusting her strap she prepared to leave. "Wait." hum, looking at her brothers outstretched hands were three pokeballs. "At least take these. They may come in handy."

a smile snuck it's way onto her face. "aw, you do care!" she giggled, tackling her brother into a hug.  
>"S-stop you cow!" a large lump appeared on the back of his head. "What did you-"<p>

"Just-just take care ok." he said rubbing the back of his aching head. "i thought you said you weren't going to hit me."

ignoring his last comment she continued.

"oh, max"  
>"now don't go all mushy on me. It's just if you don't comeback then I will probably die." he fixed his glasses. "so my life is in your hands now." a large coughing fit occurred as may rushed to his side. He waved her away and inhaled.<p>

"I'm going back in. so take care alright." she nodded, determination burning in her eyes. "of course!" Running back into the house Max watched as his sister's form slowly began to disappear. "You better come back you hear!" he shouted after he knew she was long gone.

You have to come back May.

* * *

><p>This is just a trial story, so please let me know if you like it by reviewing.<p>

thank you.


End file.
